FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to computer systems using a bus bridge(s) to interface a central processor(s), video graphics processor(s), random access memory and input-output peripherals together, and more particularly, in efficiently allocating memory space for the video graphics processor(s) in the computer system.